utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner (class)
Summoner (class) '''is dedicated to using summoned beasts (summons) for fighting. These people are generally focused on bolstering allies and weakening enemies. The best known one is Samael, but her sister Melody is shown to be capable of handling even high-level summons herself. They are both chosen ones of Khalmotep, the goddess of death. Marudeux, the herald of Paradox, is capable of summoning. Samael's summoning ability Samael can call a summon without making rune circles himself and simply through wishing for them to appear, which will cause a rune circle to appear and the summon to enter physical realm. Only one can be active at a time, but the summon being active does not cause Samael to lose any strength. Samael is able to control multiple summons with Rising Sun active. Each summon has five abilities, but some of them are rarely triggered and only suited for very specific purposes. Khalmotep explained that summons are found throughout the forests of the Universes. Regarding Equipment, all stat bonuses to all stats of the summoner except Physical Attack and Physical Defense are applied to summons as well. List of summons '''Adega - Emerald Familiar A levitating white cat with green energies. Samael's familiar. It has traveled with him since the beginning of his journey, when it was summoned to battle Gargarin the Strong Titan. #Emerald Sphere - Energy ball attack that dispels and disenchants. #Emerald Charm - Increases defense with an emerald aura, which enchants all party members. #''F.'s B. (passive) #Burst of Nature - Gathers the natural power of spirits from the surroundings to a single point and releases that energy in a single burst. The power varies on the environment, but is likely to inflict heavy damage. #''T. W. ''(passive) '''Revyl - Incandescent Fox' A fire elemental in the shape of a wily fox. Obtained after being revealed by Khalmotep on Wolf Tooth Island. #Fox's Claw - Revyl extends his physical attack with flames that become the shape of his paw but multiple times its size. #''I.'' #Vanishing Fox - Revyl is capable of teleportation that can't be countered. #Will-o'-the-wisp - Revyl can manipulate its own flames to any shape it wishes, making it able to dodge attacks and stave off other kinds of fire at ease. #''B. of L.'' Dreampaw - Dream Invader A stubborn spirit that senses the dreams of other beings and recklessly approaches them. Its physical appearance is a massive bear. Obtained at Ulfara Village's outskirts. #Growl of the Dreamer - Dreampaw lets out a wave that weakens all enemies and their ongoing and passive techniques. #One with Blessings - Passive ability, by which Dreampaw copies the enchantments of enemies. #Dreamscape - Dreampaw illustrates the world around it as a dream, misleading the enemies with illusion. #''F. S.'' #''H. '' Garthiel - Miniscule Angel A small angelic being that wields the element of light. It was trapped within the unknown temple until Samael helped her free. #Sparkling Light - Garthiel releases her inner light to slightly heal the summoner. #Song of Angels - Garthiel repels negative emotions and influences to free the party from all stunning effects. #Flash of Hope - Garthiel creates a small energy shield in front of the summoner #Sacred Fire - Garthiel sends a stream of white flame to the target, causing high damage #Angelic Wrath - becomes a fully powered female angel of fire like its original self Vanguard - Brave Men Ghosts of a swordsman, an archer, a mage and a priest. They wield elements only as support. The priest heals, aiding the offense of the other three. They were the Ghosts of the Neoden and have now joined Samael's cause. #Attack Plan - They prepare support spells accordingly and prepare to attack. #''D. P.'' #Ghost Tactics (passive) - They can turn incorporeal for a split second #''N. F. (passive) #Final Push (passive) - The death of one member triggers boosts in the rest of them '''Sol Paul - The Rising Sun' No known abilities. Emits the Might of Light. Summons that are not Samael's *Chrocanth *Eden *Beast of Omens Category:Character classes